untitle
by xiunday
Summary: "kamu benar lu, kehilangan banyak member membuat exo lebih dekat, membuat exo jauh lebih kuat" -Xiumin / EXO Xiuhan Fanfiction \ boyXboy / DLDR!rNr \


# #

 _ **October, 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **2014**_

Seharusnya xiumin tidak mempercayai janji-janji luhan

Seharusnya xiumin tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir luhan

Seharusnya xiumin mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya

Dan yang terpenting,

Seharusnya xiumin tidak berbohong kepada ayah-ibunya hanya untuk pergi ke seoul demi mengikuti audisi di agensi sialan ini,

dan dia tidak bertemu laki-laki china yang pada akhirnya membuat ia menjadi seperti ini.

Saat itu, ia terlalu lugu. Saat itu ia terlalu bodoh dan akhirnya mengiyakan semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis laki-laki bernama luhan.

Dan sekarang …

Dia sungguh merasakan,

Sakitnya kehilangan

Sakitnya ditinggalkan

Sakitnya dihianati, mungkin?

Terkadang…

Xiumin bertanya apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Tao pada saat Kris megatakan akan keluar dari Exo dulu? saat itu seluruh member exo yang tersisa menangis. Tetapi Tao lah yang paling keras, Sebagai hyung tertua, ia berkata sangat keras kepada tao, mengatakan bahwa tao sangatlah kekanakan karena terus menangis selama tiga hari tanpa henti.

Bodoh! Kenapa pada saat itu dia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada orang yang sedang bersedih?

Senyuman mengejek terlihat disudut bibirnya menertawakan nasibnya kini,

Sekarang bahkan sudah seminggu lebih Xiumin menangis. Dan mengatakan tao yang menangis selama tiga hari itu kekanakan, sungguhlah berlebihan.

Tetapi,

Bolehkah Xiumin menjadi kekanakan untuk saat ini?

Bolehkah ia menjadi egois hanya untuk kali ini?

Xiumin mengakuinya,

dia …

sungguh merindukan surai lembut rambut laki-laki itu,

sangat merindukan aroma tubuh laki-laki itu,

dan benar-benar merindukan sosok laki-laki yang bernama luhan itu.

Dia …

Tidak bisa untuk menahan rasa sakit, juga kecewa yang terus muncul dari dalam hatinya.

Xiumin masih ingat dengan sangat jelas ketika member exo bersama-sama membaca artikel tentang Kris. Disaat xiumin mulai kehilangan kepercayaan pada grup nya, pada saat itu juga Luhan langsung menggegam tangan nya erat.

"aku akan terus disini min, bersebelas sebagai exo. bersama-sama bekerja lebih keras untuk meraih mimpi-mimpi kita. Biarkan Kris pergi, dia memiliki mimpi lain. Kamu harus percaya, kehilangan satu member akan membuat exo, membuat kita lebih kuat"

Saat itu, kata-kata luhan bagaikan sebuah air ditengah panasnya terik matahari. Begitu menenangkan dan meyakinkan.

.

.

.

 _ **September, 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014**_

Xiumin seharusnya menyadari hal ini lebih awal,

Akhir-akhir ini rumor yang mengatakan kekasihnya –Luhan akan keluar memang santar terdengar, tetapi rumor itu tidak jelas datang nya dari mana dan Xiumin tetap mengelak semua rumor yang beredar, karena Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada dirinya tentang hal itu. Pernah sesekali ia bertanya kepada luhan mengenai rumor tersebut dengan senyum tenangnya Luhan menjawab "kamu percaya padaku kan, min?" tentu saja. Xiumin, tentu percaya pada kekasihnya itu.

Jawaban tenang yang Luhan berikan saat itu memberikan sedikit kelonggaran jauh didalam hati Xiumin yang telah sesak dipenuhi dengan kekawatiran.

.

.

 _ **October, 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014**_

Hingga pada akhirnya, Luhan sendirilah yang mematahkan kepercayaan itu. Beberapa minggu setelah jawaban menenangkan yang diberikan Luhan kepada Xiumin.

" **EXO Luhan Filling Lawsuit Againts SM Entertainment"**

Artikel sialan itu akhirnya mulai bermunculan …

Seperti _dejavu_ , ia dan member exo yang lain harus membaca berita yang sama namun dengan objek yang berbeda, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah ia menertawakan grup nya yang menyedihkan ini? Juga menertawakan nasibnya yang seperti terhempas jauh setelah di terbangkan tinggi oleh kata-kata manis Luhan?

Hatinya sesak, nafas nya tercekat.

Seperti sebuah lelucon, pada saat membaca baris pertama berita itu Xiumin tertawa keras, ia langsung mendapat lirikan heran oleh member lainnya. Semua memberpun tahu, itu hanya kebohongan yang Xiumin buat untuk menutupi rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Xiumin pergi dan membanting pintu, semua member diam. Bukan untuk membiarkan kakak tertuanya itu sendirian tetapi ini sebuah perintah dari seorang leader suho.

"biarkan luhan yang mengatakan nya langsung" –suho

.

.

"min…"

Jauh dari ekspetasinya, Luhan kira Xiumin akan menangis keras tetapi tidak. Dia hanya berdiri disamping tempat tidur sembari melihat kearah jendela. Para penggemar, kalian pasti tahu betul Xiumin merupakan orang yang sulit untuk menangis. Bukan karena ia tidak memiliki banyak airmata, atau tidak berperasaan, bukan. Hanya saja laki-laki ini sangat pintar menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Salju dibulan oktober, ini masih terlalu awal untuk musim dingin. Meskipun terlihat jelas salju diluar sana, namun iris kedua mata Xiumin tidak menangkap objek apapun. Pandangannya kosong, jauh berbeda dengan keadaan hatinya yang dipenuhi oleh Luhan.

"min aku minta maaf"

Xiumin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Matanya masih memandang lurus kedepan

"aku tahu lu. Sama seperti kris, kamu sudah memiliki cita-cita lain kan?" Wajahnya datar. Hanya ada senyum getir yang terukir di wajah Xiumin.

Luhan baru sadar kalau kekasihnya ini terlihat semakin kurus.

"min. ak…"

"tidak apa-apa. Kita bersepuluh akan bekerja lebih keras untuk meraih mimpi-mimpi kita"

"min.. ku mohon" luhan mencoba menggenggam jari-jari xiumin namun di lepas.

"kehilangan satu member membuat exo lebih dekat dan lebih kuat.." nada bicaranya bergetar. Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas

"ah.. apalagi kehilangan dua member? Tentu akan membuat kita jauuuh lebih dekat dan kuat. Aku benar, kan? " lanjutnya. Xiumin menarik nafas panjang untuk dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia masih membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan diam,

Lelaki didepannya terlihat sangat lemah, badannya yang semakin kurus membuat hati Luhan sakit, _aku bodoh min. aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan sekarang_. Kata-kata itu terus berteriak didalam batin Luhan. Bukan, bukan maksudnya seperti ini. sungguh melihat Xiumin seperti ini bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

Luhan bergerak untuk memeluk xiumin, ia mulai menangis di pundak laki-laki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun itu.

"maafkan aku, min. maaf.. maaf.. maaf"

Sejujurnya banyak kata-kata yang telah Luhan persiapkan sebelum ia bertemu Xiumin, namun kata-kata Xiumin tadi menghancurkan semuanya. Dan hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Luhan memeluk erat xiumin, baju xiumin sekarang menjadi sedikit basah karena terkena air mata luhan. Xiumin masih tetap diam, pikirannya masih kalut, namun dapat luhan rasakan dia sedang menahan tangis saat ini.

Nafas nya satu-satu, pertanda bahwa tangisan xiumin pecah setelah di tahan oleh dirinya sekuat tenaga. Xiumin membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai memeluk luhan erat.

"aku.. aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan, lu?" isakan nya terdengar sangat amat jelas. Tangan nya mencengkram erat baju belakang Luhan. Bisa luhan katakan, tubuh xiumin saat ini sangatlah terasa ringan seolah-olah beban dalam tubuhnya telah menghilang.

"kamu tahu dengan jelas, aku tidak banyak bicara dengan member lain lu… Tapi kenapa kamu seperti ini?" ya. Luhan tau itu. Ketika ditanya kenapa kekasihnya lebih banyak diam, Xiumin hanya beralasan bahwa ia takut mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah. Cengiran konyol nya saat itu mengiringi jawaban nya yang sungguh menggemaskan untuk seorang hyung tertua.

Xiumin menenggelamkan wajahnya kepundak Luhan, image sebagai seorang yang terkuat di antara member exo-m punah sudah. Ia malah jauh terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan sosok ibunya di stasiun.

Luhan melepas perlahan pelukannya, ia mencoba meraih wajah Xiumin yang tertunduk. Suara isakannya masih jelas terdengar. Luhan mencoba menemukan iris mata Xiumin. Mata itu terlihat sendu dengan cairan bening yang sesekali memaksa keluar. jarinya menghapus lembut _liquid_ bening itu, ditatap mata itu dalam, perlahan Luhan mulai menepis jarak diantara mereka berdua menghapus semua batasan-batasan yang berdiri diantara mereka saat ini. Luhan mencium dengan sangat lembut bibir xiumin,

Ingin sekali rasanya xiumin menghentikan waktu. Agar tidak perlu ada hari esok, tidak perlu ada berita yang harus dia baca.

Jujur xiumin sangat lelah saat ini, ia merasa lelah dengan semuanya.

Sapuan-sapuan lembut bibir Luhan yang menyentuh bibir Xiumin membuat memori-memori tentang mereka berdua dan bersama anggota exo yang lainnya berputar. Memori-memori yang dipenuhi oleh tangisan juga tawa menari indah dengan jelas di kepala Xiumin.

Kenangan saat mereka melalui masa-masa sulit menjadi seorang training terputar kembali, senyuman sumringah semua anggota exo pun tercetak dengan jelas ketika mereka berhasil melaksanakan debut mereka sebagai exo. Dan kalimat ketika luhan menyatakan perasaannya muncul berbarengan dengan suara ketika mereka, semua member exo meneriaki kalimat 'we are one'. Semua kenangan itu berputar dan menari-nari di dalam kepala Xiumin, seolah sedang mengolok-ngolok keadaan grup dan perasaan nya sekarang.

Air mata Luhan dan air mata Xiumin ikut bersatu dalam ciuman mereka,

Tangisan Xiumin ini bukan semata-mata hanya karena ia takut kehilangan sosok Luhan,

Tetapi, ia juga benar-benar mengkawatirkan grup nya.

Ini benar-benar waktu yang sulit. Dia ingat dengan jelas ketika mereka harus merombak semua koreografi tepat kurang dari limabelas hari sebelum konser, dan jika Luhan pergi 'lagi' itu artinya semua member harus bekerja lebih keras. Mereka harus berpikir dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya.. karena, konser tur mereka belum selesai saat ini. Dan jujur saja ini benar benar sangat melelahkan.

Di dalam hati kecilnya, Xiumin juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan penggemar. Mereka akan mendengar berita sial untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Perasaannya bergetar memikirkan itu semua, tetapi sentuhan bibir Luhan membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang. Selalu seperti ini, perlakuan Luhan kepada Xiumin selalu menjadi obat tersendiri.

isakan kecil masih sesekali terdengar dari mulut Xiumin berbarengan dengan bibir Luhan yang terus bergerak seirama dengan jatuhnya butiran salju yang berada diluar, sangat tenang.

Luhan akhirnya melepas tautan mereka berdua, ketika jantungnya mulai menuntut pasokan oksigen namun tangannya masih menggenggam erat kedua pipi Xiumin.

"aku tahu, kamu selalu percaya kepada ku min" Luhan mengatakan nya dengan sangat lembut. Xiumin masih dengan setia menatap dalam mata kekasihnya itu mencoba mencari titik kebohongan yang terpancar. Nihil. Xiumin percaya pada Luhan, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan menjadi seperti ini, dan memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba.

"satu hal yang harus kamu tahu. keputusan ku tidak akan merubah apapun, min. ada atau tidaknya aku di exo tidak akan menghilangkan perasaanku terhadapmu. Kamu dan aku, kita tetap bersama."

Setelah mendengar kalimat luhan, xiumin mencoba melepaskan tangan luhan dari wajahnya. Ia ingin menangis lagi sekarang, bayangan jika mulai besok tidak ada lagi luhan yang menyemangati nya ketika di backstage menari indah di kepalanya. Xiumin membelakangi luhan.

"aku akan tetap mencintai mu sebagai Lu Han, kim MinSeok"

air mata nya mulai keluar (lagi)

"haruskah, aku percaya dengan kata-katamu lagi, lu?" pertahanannya semakin tak terlihat sekarang. "pergi saja. Ada atau tidak nya pendampat ku tidak akan mengubah keputusan mu.."

"kim minseok…."

"aku lelah, lu. Aku mau tidur sekarang"

Jika di izinkan, xiumin tidak akan bangun untuk menemui hari esok …

" _it may hurt to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on"_

.

.

.

 _ **March,**_ __ _ **2015**_.

EXO baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka yang bertajuk "The EXO'Luxion in Seoul" yang di gelar selama 5 hari, konser itu sungguh sangat mengagumkan karena dihadiri oleh lebih dari 30.000 penonton. Saat konser berlangsung, beberapa dari 10 member exo yang tersisa mengeluarkan air mata, bahkan baekhyun yang terkenal dengan 'mulut besar'nya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Seluruh member exo menangis karena mereka semua merasa bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada penggemar yang telah mendukung mereka hingga saat ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan penampilan mereka di hari terakhir konser, Xiumin memergoki leader EXO sedang duduk dan menangis di belakang panggung sendirian. "ada apa?" xiumin tahu pertanyaan itu membosankan. Suho tidak menjawab ia hanya menggelekan kepala dan xiumin baru sadar kalau ternyata leader exo itu sedang memperhatikan sepatu yang di gunakan grupnya untuk _perform_. Hyung tertua exo itu pun menggenggam tangan suho erat

"hyung.. konser kali ini, jumlahnya sepuluh. Bukan sebelas, apalagi dua belas" suho menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Aku benar-benar menjadi leader yang buruk karena tidak bisa menjaga anggotaku dengan baik" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya keatas memandang jauh langit-langit putih yang membosankan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh mengingat masa-masa terbaik mereka selama berduabelas sebagai Exo.

Xiumin masih jelas mengingat kata-kata luhan sebelum ia akhirnya pulang ke Negara asalnya. Memang dia belum secara resmi meninggalkan grup, tetapi ia sudah tidak aktif mengikuti semua tur konser, _comeback_ , atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan exo. Terdengar kabar, Luhan sekarang akan membintangi sebuah film terbaru yang bakal rilis di China

Dirinya sudah tidak berhubungan apapun dengan luhan sekarang, ia mengganti nomor telepon bahkan ia menonaktifkan akun instagramnya. "Untuk sebuah ketenangan" jawaban ketika dia ditanya alasan kenapa melakukan hal itu.

Sesekali anggota lain menanyakan perihal hubungannya dengan Luhan, namun Xiumin selalu menjawab "aku sudah lama melupakannya" anggota lain hanya mengiyakan pernyataan Xiumin itu. Yah meskipun semua member tahu melupakan seseorang yang sudah bersama sejak lima tahun merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tanpa kata putus, atau perpisahan secara resmi, hubungannya dengan Luhan berakhir begitu saja. jika menyadari hal itu, hati Xiumin selalu merasakan perih.  
Seperti ada goresan panjang akibat benda tajam, namun tak terlihat.

Xiumin mendengus setelah mengingat semua itu, matanya beralih ke Suho. "berhenti mengatakan kau adalah leader yang buruk kim junmyeon! Kamu tau seluruh member exo dapat melalui masa-masa tersulit itu karena apa? Itu karena kamu yang setiap pagi menyemangati kita untuk tidak berhenti bekerja keras, kamu juga memperhatikan semua member dengan baik bahkan kamu terkadang melupakan dirimu sendiri. Kamu juga harus tahu suho-ssi, seluruh member exo bersyukur memiliki leader terkuat seperti kamu yang tidak pernah bosan untuk meneriaki kalimat we are one. Jadi berhenti berpikir bodoh seperti itu. Mengerti?" nada suara yang dikeluarkan xiumin benar-benar lembut. Ia berharap leader exo itu berhenti merasa bersalah karena kepergian dua anggotanya. Ia juga berharap kalau leader nya itu tahu bahwa seluruh member exo yang tersisa sangatlah bersyukur karena memiliki seorang leader yang berkepribadian bak seorang malaikat.

.

.

.

 _ **November, 2017**_

Ketika akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun kepergian luhan, lagi-lagi perasaan Xiumin harus dipertanyakan. Sebuah event di China memaksa nya untuk bertatap muka kembali dengan Luhan. Sosok yang selama ini coba ia lupakan.

"apa kabar?" Luhan menyapa nya dengan suara yang jauh lebih dewasa, sangat berbeda ketika ia terakhir kali berbicara bersama.

Xiumin membalasnya dengan membungkukan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Terlihat sekali, kecanggungan yang mendominasi diantara mereka berdua. Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya sekarang. Ingin sekali ia mendekap orang yang pernah mengisi penuh sebagian dari hatinya, –ralat bukan pernah, tetapi masih hingga saat ini. Luhan bergerak maju mencoba memeluk tubuh Xiumin, namun Xiumin menarik kakinya beberapa langkah –menolak.

Xiumin, sosok itu tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, hanya saja terlihat wajah dan tubuhnya semakin kurus .

Dari belakang Luhan, terdengar suara laki-laki berteriak "hyung. Cepat! kita akan segera naik kepanggung." Itu baekhyun. Suaranya jelas, Luhan sangat kenal.

Xiumin hanya menaikan ibu jarinya tanda mengerti. Matanya kembali bertemu mata Luhan.

"sudah lama ya? " bibir Xiumin menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman. ia melanjutkan, "kamu benar luhan, kehilangan banyak member membuat exo menjadi jauh lebih kuat. Kita juga semakin dekat. Dan kudengar kamu sering bertemu dengan kris dan tao? Sampaikan salam ku kepada mereka, ya? , aku harus pergi. Baekhyun sudah memanggilku dan member yang lain pasti sudah menungguku untuk naik keatas panggung" bungkukan badan Xiumin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka saat itu.

Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya masih menatap nanar punggung laki-laki yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin barusan membuat hatinya seperti di timpa sebuah batu yang besar, sakit dan menyesakkan. Entah apa penyebabnya, mungkin ini rasa nya diabaikan? Luhan tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, dia hanya merindukan sosok xiumin.

Setelah selesai menampilkan sebuah lagu, Xiumin akhirnya turun ia mencari-cari sosok yang tadi sempat berbincang dengannya.

"dia sudah pulang hyung" Xiumin mencari sumber suara. Matanya berputar malas ketika tahu kepada siapa ia berbicara "apaan sih Baek? Aku.."

Baekhyun mengenggam tangan hyung kesayangannya itu "jangan jadi pembohong yang bodoh! Aku tahu kau merindukannya." Xiumin diam lalu tersenyum mendengar kalimat Baekhyun barusan. "ayo kita pergi , nanti Suho mencari kita" tangannya menarik lengan Baekhyun namun matanya masih menyusuri sudut ruangan tersebut.

.

Xiumin membenarkan pernyataan Baekhyun kemarin, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya kepada Luhan. Ia takut, sangat takut jika perasaan yang selama 3 tahun susah payah ia pendam akan muncul kembali.

Kepada bulan yang sedang ia pandangi saat ini, Xiumin akan mengakuinya kalau ia benar-benar merindukan Luhan, merindukan Lu-ge yang selama ini telah hilang.

Tahukah kalian? Hal yang paling menyakitkan?

Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah, ketika kita merasakan hal menyenangkan ataupun hal yang menyedihkan, tetapi kita tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan itu.

"Aku sadar. Memendam perasaan sama sakitnya seperti kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayang." Desis Xiumin berbicara pada angin malam yang berhembus kencang.

"aku memang mencintai mu lu, hal itu tidak pernah berubah hingga saat ini. Kamu selalu memiliki tempat yang istemewa di dalam hati yang kecil ini."

Lamunannya terganggu ketika sebuah pesan di layar telepon nya muncul.

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Xiumin menarik nafas panjang. Asap tipis terlihat keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Matanya kembali melirik nama dari pengirim pesan yang baru saja ia terima. Mulutnya bergetar karena cuaca malam ini, ia pun melanjutkan. "tetapi perlahan-lahan tempat itu semakin tergeserkan oleh sosok Kim Jong Dae yang selama ini selalu hadir untuk menguatkan aku. Aku akan mulai melupakan mu. Aku, tidak salah kan?" Matanya menatap jauh sang bulan, berharap benda yang letaknya jauh itu bisa mampu mendengarkan dan menjawab pertanyaan nya.

.

.

.

# #

Maaf. Aku memaksa publish ff yang suangat suangat weird ini. It makes me so sad and heartbroken that the once lively Xiuhan tag is now reduced to only old moments and photo shopped pictures. No one xiuhan moments on the stage anymore. Jadi aku bikin ff ini buat numpahin semua nya hahaha aku gakhebat dalam nyusun kata-kata. Aku kangen xiuhan bgt! dan salah satu cara buat ngobatin kangennya dengan baca ff dan… ketika banyak ff xiuhan yang bagus tapi gak dilanjutin, itu rasanya. aku paham banget kalau mereka ga ngelanjutin ff nya karena hilang feels that's all makes me so fuckin frustrated! Memang ga ada lagi xiuhan moment di panggung exo concert But no one knows bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua saat ini, maybe they are still caring each other ? go to coffee shop tgt and take a thousand selcas. Yap nobody knows.

Sedikit curhat, dari awal aku suka exo tahun 2012 akhir bias aku xiumin dan ketika pertengahan 2013 aku mulai ngeship xiuhan And it makes me sad when people say sm only forces their ship to make Xiumin popular.

I love xiuhan, I love their interaction.

Oyaa, Yang mau ngomongin xiuhan, and other stuff like a boys love movies, dramas, etc. I'm here. I'm still here, and I'm always here lol. Just find me on ask fm/twitter link address in my bio.

Thankyou all, Have a blessed day. Selamat tahun baru 2016.


End file.
